Dreams
by FeedtheFlames
Summary: Rodney lied about his dreams. Sheppard is surprised when he goes in to find out they're actually quite different than he was led to believe. AU for Doppelganger.


Rodney had lied about his nightmares. He knew he had, but he didn't want to admit the real nightmares he was having, plus it was a way to amuse his teammates. Sure being fed Lemon Chicken by Carter for dinner and then being told that Zelenka was being promoted over him _was _a nightmare but not one that he had at night.

So when he heard Sheppard was going to be getting into his head he became extremely worried.

He knew what nightmares he had, he didn't want Sheppard to see his true weaknesses. So as he looked at Sheppard he asked him once more if he really wanted to do this.

Soon he was asleep and the nightmare returned. It was raining and he was out on the pier trying to fix that damned station. Kolya was there and there was a glistening knife in his hand and a gun in the other.

Before Rodney could say anything Kolya began digging the knife into his arm and he screamed in pain, then just as soon as it had started it stopped and Kolya raised the gun to Weir's head, she had just appeared behind him.

She lay there motionless on the ground blood pouring out.

"It's all your fault McKay." Sheppard was there, but what was he saying, was he really trying to help him.

Rodney couldn't say anything he just stared with guilt all over his face. "You should have taken that bullet for her, all the mistakes you've caused." Sheppard walked up to him.

Suddenly he heard another voice. "Don't listen to him Rodney." He turned around and there was another Sheppard there.

"What?" What was going on?

"It's me Rodney, don't listen to him." Sheppard said. Rodney looked confused.

"It's true, you know it Rodney, remember Arcturus?" he asked. Suddenly they were in a different place, the corridor that Collins had died in, but Collins wasn't here.

Rodney turned around and Sheppard looked around also, well one of them did. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he could see Collins burned and charred body lying on the ground, he stared horrified, he could smell the burned flesh and he wanted to throw up.

Sheppard looked startled, this wasn't what he expected Rodney's dreams to look like.

"It's all your fault Collins is dead, and that the solar system blew up." The evil Sheppard said.

Rodney waited for the other Sheppard to say something but he didn't. Rodney turned to Sheppard he looked shocked like he didn't know what to say.

"I don't trust you Rodney, I won't ever trust you, because this is your fault, you just keep making more mistakes and one of them will lead to my death, that's why I don't trust you."

"Your right." Rodney said to the evil Sheppard.

"You better hurry, if you don't take Carson fishing he'll be dead too." The evil Sheppard said.

Rodney looked around, they were in the mess and Carson was there. Sheppard was startled.

Rodney ran up to Carson. "Let's go fishing Carson." He said.

"Sorry Rodney I have to much work to do, plus Lt. Cadman and I have a date later." He said.

"What do you mean you have work, we have the day off, you're just trying to avoid me." Rodney said accusingly and Sheppard watched.

"Aye, like you did to me when I died?" he asked. Rodney's face drained of all color.

"Rodney don't listen to him, that wasn't your fault." Sheppard said.

"It is and you know it Rodney, you should end it, if you end it no one else will get hurt." The evil Sheppard said. A gun appeared in Rodney's hand and he looked at it horrified.

"Rodney no, it wasn't your fault don't leave we need you here." Sheppard said desperately.

Rodney looked at the gun not really sure what to do with it but in the end it didn't matter. He followed Carson as he delivered the bomb to the marine and then it blew up.

"Rodney! NO!" Sheppard yelled desperately and then he woke up. They were trying to revive Rodney.

"What happened?" he asked.

Rodney woke up, Sheppard was still asleep and he was alive. He had to save Sheppard that's what he knew.

After everything was over Rodney was walking through the halls and he heard Sheppard call his name.

"McKay!" he yelled. Rodney turned around as Sheppard jogged up to him.

"I didn't know your dreams would be like that, from what I heard they weren't before." Sheppard said. Rodney felt heat rush up to his face.

"Yeah well I…" he didn't know what to say, "I was kind of embarrassed." He admitted.

Sheppard was startled. "About what, it's totally normal to be having dreams like that." He said.

"Yeah but, to still be having them." Rodney said.

"It's less embarrassing to say that you're still having nightmares about a whale swallowing you?" he asked. Rodney frowned.

"Well at least that was amusing." He said sadly.

Sheppard sighed. "You do know that it wasn't your fault, right? We all make mistakes Rodney, some of us just don't realize that." He said smiling at Rodney reassuringly.

"I know, but I make them way to often, what if one day I really do get you killed?" he asked.

Sheppard didn't know what to say, so he was silent a moment, then he brought his hand up and rested it on Rodney's shoulder. "Rodney, you are the smartest man in two galaxies, we've been through so much crap how can things get worse than they've already been?" Rodney didn't seem to relax and Sheppard sighed. "Whatever happens we'll pull through it, we always do."

Rodney sighed sadly and nodded, he half smiled at Sheppard.

"So, you want some lunch?" Sheppard asked.

"Lunch sounds good." Rodney said and they walked off side by side.


End file.
